


takes one to know one

by aelescribe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelescribe/pseuds/aelescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lapis spoke, the voice wasn’t hers. It was never hers. She mirrored others, and she did it well. Lapis would speak as herself only to remind Pearl of her hatred; even that was less devastating than the syrupy sweet poems she murmured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	takes one to know one

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, more pearlapis. The prompt was angst/romantic loathing, and I guess this kind of combines them. Other Pearl pairings implied.

She craved the affection, the attention. But not the way it was received. She shouldn’t complain, she thought. How uncourteous of her. Lapis was doing her a favor, she supposed. But no matter how sweet she was in the moment, the parting of their lips left an acrid aftertaste.

Lapis would sway up to her when they were alone, head cocked and eyes glinting like a predator. Flowing smoothly toward her, trapping her in a heavy current of lust. She slid her arms around Pearl’s waist, so they were snug against each other, then stood on her toes, reaching just high enough for their mouths to meet. Soft, wet kisses that left Pearl shuddering.

Lapis would lean in, lips tracing her cheek, her jaw, and finally pause at her ear to whisper a few words. Those words were quick to shatter the mood and remind Pearl the reality of the situation. But she would still kiss her back, ignoring the syllables stabbing through her gut.

When Lapis spoke, the voice wasn’t hers. It was never hers. She mirrored others, and she did it well. Lapis would speak as herself only to remind Pearl of her hatred; even that was less devastating than the syrupy sweet poems she murmured.

Pearl was never sure of her motives. Whether this was malice, madness, or something else entirely.

“I love you,” Lapis said one night, hands tracing her chest. She gave a hollow smile as she spoke, “my Pearl.”

The usual chill to accompany those words didn’t follow. Pearl was too used to this voice for it to upset her. “You’ll have to do better than that, my darling.” Pearl pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

“Oh? You’ve grown tired of her?” Lapis hummed in her own voice. “Who else, who  _else_ …” She kissed Pearl, slow and passionate as she mused over her next voice. “Too bad you’ll never be a part of  _this_.” She chooses Garnet’s sultry tone and gestured lewdly to her form. “There’s no room for you to stay here here with us. But maybe there’s enough to fool around.”

Her hands slid under Pearl’s shirt, cool against her skin, massaging her stiff breasts. A short sigh was her response to the caress. However, instead of feeling that bittersweet heat, she only felt annoyance. She braced her hands against Lapis’s waist as the gem continued to grope her. After another long kiss, Pearl licked her lips and said, “Garnet sounds nothing like that.”

The water gem’s hands tensed against her skin. “What do you want?” she snapped. Her voice turned gruff and brash, mimicking Jasper. “Don’t expect me to coddle you. This is as good as it gets.” Teeth scraped her neck, a hand stroked her upper leg, but other than a slight sense of boredom, Pearl felt numb.

“I’m tired, Lapis,” Pearl said. The scalding touch receded, and Lapis let her hands drag down Pearl’s flesh one last time before returning to her side.

“You’re no fun,” Lapis spat in her own voice. “Don’t you hate me anymore?”

“Don’t  _you_?” Pearl shot back, rubbing a mark on her sore neck.

Lapis frowned and, for a second, she looked unsure. “What do you mean?”

“If you hated me, why bother keeping this up? And for so long?” The thrill she once felt was gone. Even the aches had subsided to a dull hum. Because this was nothing more than a sad illusion to mask both of their true feelings. Even if Pearl wasn’t sure what those feelings were. “Can’t we just stop this?”

Lapis refused, pushing herself against Pearl. “Or you could close your eyes and we can keep going a little longer. She started mouthing the other side of Pearl’s neck, relentless. “Who do you want me to be?” For the first time, Lapis was giving her a choice, an unprecedented kindness. Hands settled on Pearl’s bony hips, fiddling with the waistband of her leggings, and her thumbs pressed there hard enough to bruise. With no answer, Lapis petted her thigh, encouraging her to speak.

Pearl held in a groan and tilted the water gem’s head up, forcing her to meet a heavy gaze. “Just you.”

Lapis’s chin trembled. Pearl thought she felt the hint of a smile against her lips, and an entirely new warmth overcame her.


End file.
